Compass Mist
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: Although the golden creature meant to create only a creature of light, he also accidentally created a creature of pure evil…
1. Chapter 1

**Compass Mist**

_The Mystery of the NinetalesPrologue_ A golden figure soared across the sky; it said to himself, "My time has come…" He raises his great wings forward, absorbing a tremendous amount of energy from the sun, causing a eclipse. A giant glowing orb of fire came shooting out of his mouth, and the creatures last words were, "Your mission, stop the darkness!" After that the great creature's wings turned from gold to a deep grey and he fell from the sky, crashing into the ground below.

The gigantic orb of fire burst and split into two. An orb of pure light, and an orb of pure darkness. The light and dark orb exploded and from the orbs, and a fantastic creature came to life, but also did a horrid dark creature.

Although the golden creature meant to create only a creature of light, he also accidentally created a creature of pure evil…

_The Mystery of the NinetalesChapter 1_ Today is Hōseki's very special day. She is turning sixteen, and now her parents will FINALLY let her have her very first Pokémon. Now in this town, the town of Jewel, the people are not given their first Pokémon. They have to capture one in the wild. Hōseki got in her favorite dress, and went charging out the door before her protective parents could stop her.

She went out into the forest to pick her first Pokémon. An Ariados charged right in front of her before she could enter. Seeing that an Ariados, is a giant spider, caused poor Hōseki, to pounce right to the top of a tree.

Before the Ariados could attack her, a gigantic spout of water crashed into the Ariados, and sent it flying into another tree. A strange and quiet boy, gently helped, Hōseki out of the tree. A beautiful blue creature came up to her with a smile.

She practically screamed into the creatures ear, "Oh my wow, you're a Vaporeon aren't you!?" That poor little Vaporeon fainted from anxiety.

The boy said, "This is my partner Akua, and I am Ōshan!" "Hi, I am Hōseki, and this my first day that I am able to get a Pokémon!"

Ōshan tilted his head to the side and said, "Your first time, eh? Well if I were picking out my first Pokémon, I would head up west!" "Thank you, and uh… sorry about you Vaporeon…"

"That's ok, she faints from anxiety all the time."

"Why?"

"Because when I first met her, I had screamed into her ear the same thing…"

Ōshan gently smiled at her, reached his hands out of his pockets, picked up Akua and took off into the other direction of the forest. Not a few seconds later, Hōseki saw a strange ominous glow, in the distance. Hōseki dashed off in that direction to see what it is. She discovered a beautiful glowing dog-like creature lying in the grass. Its eyes opened. Never in her life has she seen a more glorious being in the face.

It is a Ninetales, but strangely though Ninetales are never seen here. Never the less Hōseki didn't care, she walked right up to the Ninetales and put her hand on her chest. A strange voice in her head appeared.

"You have been chosen, to be the Ninetailes master…"

Hōseki pounced backwards in surprise and slammed head first into a tree. After five minutes of wedging her head out of a huge crack in the tree, the Ninetales lifted up one of her tails and easily pulled her head out. In a very hoarse voice, Hōseki said, "Did you just… speak… to me?"

"Yes you have been gifted with special Physic ability," the Ninetailes explained. Hōseki stared at the Ninetailes in astonishment, "Are there others with this ability?"

The Ninetailes smiled at Hōseki and purred, "Yes, actually there are few not far from here in jewel town. For example, the boy you just met recently-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

The Ninetales swished her tail for silence, and then chuckled, "Oh Hōseki, I am physic, so is the Vaporeon you met. Also known as the queen of seas. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself, well the boy you met also understands, well, Pokémon."

Hōseki hesitated for a moment, and then gleefully said, "Can you be my partner? We both need each other…"

The Ninetales nodded, "You can be my trainer, but first you must know my name, I am Seika!" Seika got up, and reached into her fur with her right paw. She pulled out a red bracelet with a large red heart on it. "Where this bracelet as a symbol, of our partnership"

Hōseki gladly put on the bracelet, and the two strolled out of the forest. Meanwhile a shadowy figure in the trees, made a physic connection to his dark master, saying, "Mistress Darkora, I have spotted the spirit Ninetales, do I send my troops to eliminate her?"

A strange dark voice chuckled and quickly replied, "No, I need her alive. For now"


	2. Chapter 2

_The Mystery of the NinetalesChapter 2_ Hōseki and Seika were just about to leave when, Amith a Pokémon warrior apprentice walked up. She waved to the two, but suddenly stopped when she notice that Hōseki had a Ninetales.

"Where did you get that Ninetails, in a place where it's not even supposed to live?" Hōseki put her hands on her hips and grinned, "Maybe I'm just lucky…"

Seika sighed, and whispered, "Um Hōseki, Amith has physic ability to…"

"WHAT! HER TOO!?" she screamed out loud. "What do you mean her too?" Seika replied with a slight smile, "She is new to the Physic ability."

Amith smiled, "So you got the ability to talk to Pokémon too?" Her smile grew, "Well I imagine it like if every Pokémon has ability, so can we!" Hōseki giggled and said, "Do you know the way to the next town?"

Amith knew exactly where it was. "Oh that's easy, just head north!"

Hōseki nodded then turned and headed down the route, Amith smiled and then turned and started towards her home.

Meanwhile in a dark castle, Darkora calls her husband up to her room, after their conversation, the dark, evil creature sends out one of his top minions.

Meanwhile in a dark castle, Darkora calls her husband up to her room, after their conversation, the dark, evil creature sends out one of his top minions.

Back at the route to the next town, Hōseki and Seika we on their way, but suddenly stopped when, a dark figure in a black cloak stepped in front of them blocking their path.

"Get out of my way, and I won't kill you." Seika growled, "Hōseki don't back down, this person is one of the top five, of the Jaakuna Kage Team…"

Hōseki looked down at seika, "the, what team?"

Seika purred in amusement, "They're a dark group that turns normal Pokémon into dark Pokémon." The woman in the black cloak cackled, "Heh seems your Ninetales is very wise!" Then the woman reached behind her cloak and pulled out a dark ball. "Dark Shuppet, come on out!"

From the dark ball rose a large black figure, with glowing red eyes. Hōseki pointed forward, "Go Seika!"

Seika growled and ran forward towards the dark Shuppet. The Shuppet let out a wave of dark energy, but seika calmly dodged it, and began to absorb sunlight. The Shuppet tried to stop her, but was not fast enough. Seika released a giant fiery beam, towards the dark creature. The Shuppet was knocked out in one hit, and Seika let out a howl of victory.

"We won!" shouted Hōseki, as she ran over and hugged Seika.

The woman leaned down to her Pokémon, "You're a worthless piece of cloth!" Then she returned the Shuppet into the dark ball.

Before the woman disappeared into the trees, Hōseki shouted, "Wait who are you?"

The woman shouted as she ran, "My name is Kage!" And then she disappeared. Darkora was watching the battle with her Physic powers, and quietly said under her breath, "That's it, keep on battling, because the more you battle, the stronger I become!"


	3. Chapter 3

_The Mystery of the NinetalesChapter 3_ Hōseki and Seika were continuing their journey to the next town. When Seika stopped and said, "I know you're here Sellon, come on out with your friends!" A shadowy figure pounced out of the trees, and landed in front of Hōseki.

Sellon then whistled and six evolved forms of the Eevee came out of nowhere. One of the Eeveelutions, a Glaceon came forward and introduced himself. "I am Tsundora the champion of ice battles. It's a pleasure to meet you Hōseki. It's great to see you again, Seika."

Seika's face started to turn pink and she slowly said, "Its… great ... to see you too…"

Hōseki could tell that Seika had a thing for Tsundora. Seika looked like she was just about to pass out.

A Leafeon zoomed in front of Tsundora, "I am Janguru, and I am pleased to make your acutance!" Then he quickly took off into the trees.

A female Jolteon came in front of Hōseki so quickly she was a yellow blur. "I am Thundra, and I want to be the fastest Pokémon in the world, so if you need someone fast, just whistle I'll be there faster than a second."A black figure rose out of the ground, which startled Hōseki, it said, "I am Bellatrix, I am the true master of illusions." Before Hōseki could say anything, the Umbreon disappeared. Then a floating Espeon gently landed in front of Hōseki, "I am Enerugī, you won't be seeing me often, since I meditate a lot."

The last of the Eeveelutions was sitting next to Sellon, "I am Honō, I am Mistress Sellon's partner and I want to be the strongest fire type!" After all the introductions, Sellon said, "Remember if you need me or any of my friend's just whistles we will be glad to help!" Just before they took off into the trees, Sellon said, "If you see Ōshan, a good friend, tell him I said hi!"

Then Honō shouted, "If you see Akua, do your best to convince her that I like her!" As they took off into the trees, Tsundora stayed behind for a minute. He gave Seika quick lick on the cheek and he ran off as fast as he could, his face pink. Hōseki tried to get Seika's attention, but Seika had passed out, from love. It took almost an hour and a half before Seika could control herself. Not long after Seika recovered, Ōshan came along. "Hey, what brings the two of you here?" he said with a smile.

Hōseki gave a worried look, "We're looking for the next town, and do you know where it is?" Ōshan quietly said, "Flora town just up ahead but be careful, strange things have been happening there lately."

Before they took off into the forest, Hōseki said to Ōshan, "Sellon wanted to say hi to you!" Ōshan's face turned pink. Then Seika called out to Akua, "By the way Akua, Honō wanted me to tell you that he likes you!"

Akua had an outraged look, "Hmph! Meanwhile in the trees Amith the Pokémon warrior was watching them silently. Amith says silently to herself, "You better listen to Ōshan, Hōseki, because the town is slowly being absorbed by darkness."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Mystery of the NinetailsChapter 4_ Hōseki was trudging her feet, when she got to the next town, "ugh, we finally made it!" The sun was sinking over the horizon, "Be better set up camp, seika!"

Amith stopped in the tree right above Hōseki; she stared off into the distant horizon. She remembered seeing Flora town for the first time three years ago. Amith was just a rookie when she met her partner Riolu. Not long after they became partners, Riolu found a strange colored egg. Eventually the egg hatched into a golden Rattata whom she named Kin. The newborn shiny rattata was gifted with many powers. These unique powers could heal other Pokémon and himself, but Darkora sought darker powers in this.

Darkora made an attempt to take Kin, but Riolu evolved into Lucario at the last second, and saved him. Amith knew this town was too dangerous for Kin, so they moved to the town of Jewel. All of the sudden, an explosion occurred in the middle of the town. Amith watched as Hōseki and Seika picked up camp and hurried over to the cause of the explosion. Amith quickly followed Hōseki over to the explosion.

In the remains of the town, Anne, one of the members of team Jaakuna Kage, seemed to be searching for something. A Pikachu took off in front of her looking for a place to hide.

Anne screamed out, "You're not going to get away from me that easily!" Anne sent out her Gengar, to capture the Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Hōseki was running as fast as she could to the destruction sight, when she crashed into Amith. "Amith is that you?"

Amith quickly said, "We don't have time to talk about it, we have to go stop the dark team from taking Sparkla."

A shrill voice shouted, "We have to help the sweet Sparkla!"

Hōseki jumped back and screamed, "Oh it's a rat!"

Seika stopped Hōseki so she would not jump back into a tree again.

Amith laughed and said, "No, this is my shiny Rattata Kin." There was a loud scream near the middle of the town. "My sweetheart, Sparkla!" Kin shouted, his eyes full of tears.

Amith leaned down next to Kin and said in a calm voice, "Don't worry we'll save her."

When they finally made it to the center of the town, everyone was shocked by what they saw. Sparkla had been badly wounded. Anne threw a Dark ball at her. Kin screamed again, "My sweetheart!" Sparkla said in a faint voice, "Kin….help…" Then she was imprisoned inside the Dark ball.

Anne shouted in victory, "The blue eyed Pikachu is mine, now to show what her true power is!" Anne brought out the Pikachu, Sparkla. "Sparkla, my sweetheart?" asked kin.

The Pikachu now with black markings all over her body raised her head and opened her eyes, but they were no longer light blue they were now a deep red.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sparkla charges straight at kin not wanting to see his face again. Kin quickly dodges, but doesn't attack.

"Why won't you attack her," Amith shouted angrily.

Kin turns to Amith, "I don't want to hurt my girl..." Tear steamed down his cheeks.

Seika attacked Gengar with an flamethrower, but the Gengar quickly reflected it with a twist of his arm. It chuckled evilly, and then stared down at Seika intensely. Seika stumbled back a bit, Hōseki clenched her fist, as Gengar shot a dark ball that formed from its hand at a wild Staraptor.

Black marks instantly covered the Staraptor and its eyes turned red, it turned itself around. The Staraptor flew down and struck Seika on the neck. Seika was sent fling back into Hōseki, but she quickly got up realizing something.

"What is it Seika?" Hōseki asked with a confused expression on her face.

_Gengar is the key, _Seika said telepathically to Hōseki.

_What do you mean? _Hōseki was even more confused now. _Gengar is controlling all of the Pokémon,_ Seika thought back.

_He sends out some of his dark powers overwhelming all of the Pokémon, taking control of its mind._

_So we have to defeat Gengar to free Sparkla? _Hōseki asked.

_Exactly, _Seika replied. _However after the last few battles, I haven't recovered enough of my energy to fight Gengar._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkora sat in her room with one of her servants. "My plan is now coming together, so Bellatrix, I want you to go out and finish her for me."

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes mistress," then she headed off to the town.

Darkora sneered to herself, "It's time for me to eat, then left her room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seika was struggling to get up, "I wish we could have some more help."

Just then a Dark figure with glowing blue rings shot at the Gengar, knocking it backwards. The dark figure then turned to Seika, the x shaped scar over its left eye, instantly gave away who it was.

"Bellatrix," Seika growled.

"Hello friend," Bellatrix said. Hōseki could tell that her voice was manipulated after many battles.

"What are you doing here?' Seika said snarling.

The Umbreon, Bellatrix Stepped forward, "What you are asking for," She said calmly, "is to have help in this battle."

Seika's fur ruffled a bit, while she was thinking, then it lay flat when she done. "Very well." Seika decided it was time for her to use her most powerful move, overheat. She gathered every inch of power she could find in her heart, then she released a huge blast of fire.

Bellatrix then gathered up all the found power in her memory then she charged at the Gengar as a ghostly figure. The two attacks hit Gengar then he was blown back, and he crashed throw several buildings.

Anne ran after Gengar screaming, "This isn't over!"

Kin was lying on the ground covered with cuts and bruises expecting another attack, but it never came. Kin opened up his eyes and noticed Sparkla lying on the ground. Amith gasped and ran over, cradling Sparkla in her arms. Kin hopped up onto Amith's shoulder and put his front paws on Sparkla. A blue aura surrounded Sparkla and she started to regain energy.

Bellatrix slowly got up and looked at Seika with a worriedly. Seika was lying on the ground unconscious. Hōseki ran up to Seika and hugged her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please don't leave me…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
